


Brothers

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisPROMPTIf Jensen holds his hand out long enough, Jared will always, always, be there to take it.Basically, I want anything and everything you shiny people want to make out of this sentence or any derivation of thereof. Drabbles, long-fic, art, whatever. Any kinks, any storyline, AU, real person, whatever. My only real squick is scat.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> so as usual I took the prompt and twisted it a bit.  
> This is based on the one line prompt but also in something a friend(who works there) told me about JIBcon 2014, Jensen’s Sat panel.

___  
Tittle: Brother.  
Author: Kali  
A/N: based on the one line prompt but also in something a friend told me about JIBcon 2014, Jensen’s Sat panel.

***  
Jensen was sitting in front of the crowd, people thought he was getting antsy out of irritation, it was actually quite the opposite, he thought that the fans would start booing him, it happened once before. He felt nervous and envied the easiness in which Jared could charm the room, the looseness of Misha making everyone stand on their hands for him.

“So… I tried to do things right the second time but…”

The girl in the third row was checking her messages and someone very in the back was yawning.

Something heavy and tight fell on his chest. It was taking him a lot of effort just to breathe.

“... The director asked Jared to…”

The whole story was hilarious but just few people laughed; the few that were paying attention. The few not offended with him dismissing their “Ship”

Someone made a joke about destiel and Jensen felt like he was about to faint. It wasn’t the first, it wasn’t even the tenth. No regular questions, no funny stuff, not even one about his character’s –miraculous- story-arc. 

He felt like a whore a little.

He looked at his mic and licked his lips a couple times more than necessary just out of nervousness.

He turned to see the guy from the backstage making this motions on his neck like “cut it out” to someone far in the back where he couldn’t see. And he got quiet, his head a foggy white, nothing in there.

Out of nowhere, Misha jumped on stage and everyone hollered excited.

Those are the moments that hurt Jensen the most.

With Misha there it will be easier. Misha got close to him and kissed his cheek.

“Jared is changing his son’s diaper, sorry.”

Misha mumbled on his ear on a hurry. But things were better, they laughed and joked and goofed around and Jensen had a smile on his face again. At one point he lowered his mic as far as possible from his face to mumble a “thank you Mish” to his friend’s ear.

The end of the panel was there, with music and clapping and people shouting Jensen’s name and smiling.

Jensen walked backstage trembling, he got a towel and rubbed it over his face, even if he wasn’t even sweating, he just needed the privacy of a few seconds hidden from everyone.

The second he opened his eyes something felt off, the world spun around and he reached with one hand to try to hold himself up.

The second he held his hand out someone was already holding it. Jared.

“You did great Jay.”

The goofy proud smile on Jared’s faces, the happiness, the awe, the love, as if he hasn't seen Jensen in a long while. Even if he was hurt, even if he was just there two second ago made thing s better instantly.

Jensen knew deep inside that no matter what, no matter if the fans loved Jared and Sam more, if they liked Misha better, if they were okay with Dean being only the comic relief. He had this. He had Misha crazy awesomeness, his support; the balance he brought to the boys. He had the real smile of Jared Padalecki. He had the love and respect of that man; His brother.

He knew Misha was one call away.

He knew that if he held his hand long enough, no matter what, Jared would always, always be there to hold it.

He knew.

The end


End file.
